White Night
by Sushirolled
Summary: 'Sleep' does not exist in Alice's dictionary as she is forced to have nightmares every night she rests, only rarely, to find peace in the night. Having these dream terrors as young as she could remember, an infamous entity, known as the Slenderman, dwells among them... Alice soon realizes..that night isn't the only time her past comes to haunt her. (Possible, but little romance.)


_AN: Credit to original artist for cover page: art/Slenderman-309032389_

_Thank you...and enjoy... White Night._

* * *

Prologue

"Quiet. If you hear static... Just keep moving and don't look back..." The voice commanded. A slight nod came from the feeble girl following closely, only six years of age. Her short, curled, chestnut-auburn hair blew roughly in the harsh wind. The child's grey eyes were full of worry and confusion, keeping close eye contact of her guide. The twosome continued to navigate through the thick forest with only the sound of dead leaves under their feet. After a lengthy time of wandering in the labyrinth of trees, the atmosphere soon descended to a haunting chill and the menacing wind ceased.

"Ethan... I'm scared... please take me home...I want to see my mama..." The girl whimpered. Her frail body was shivering from the decreased temperature but in despite, Ethan simply smiled in satisfaction. The boy stopped abruptly in his tracks and as he did, the faint sound of static increased, getting louder and louder in both of their ears. Ethan stared at the ground, his eyes dulled. "Ethan? Are you okay...?" The child asked. Her was voice tinged heavily with fear.

"Master is coming... Don't you understand, Alice?" He sneered, his voice drenched in spite. He jerked upwards and his face, obscured by a white, pale mask that resembled a crooked, distorted smile painted a jet-black.

"The White King is here, the White King is here! Rejoice, rejoice! Let's play His game together, Alice!" Ethan screamed. Alice cupped her hands over her ears and warm tears streamed down her cheeks. The static soon drowned out the boy's screams and the faint outline of a tall being appeared behind the boy, standing over him.

"Stop it! This isn't funny, Ethan! I want to go home!" Alice wailed. She rubbed her eyes, sniveling and afraid. Ethan tilted his head and an audible 'crack' could be heard...as if something snapped his neck. The child's heart froze.

"Ethan...? **WHO IS ETHAN?**" A demonic voice jeered.

Alice hesitantly looked up, only to see a terrifying figure in place of her guide...her friend. A towering, very thin, entity stood in Ethan's place, loosely holding the boy's mask in His right hand. Rust tinted blood had been stained across the mask, dripping down onto the dried, dead leaves below. The figure wore a midnight black business suit that clung to His thin frame, along with a slightly blood-stained Venetian red tie, taut around His white collar. His skin was very livid and as pale as ivory. The haunting finalization of the being, was that He lacked a face. Only a blank, white abyss stared back at the child, blood of her friend...smeared where the mouth ...

"NOOOOOOO!" Alice screamed in pain. She stumbled backwards and feebly dashed off into the other direction. Alice sprinted recklessly through the forest, branches scraping her cheeks and leaves becoming caught in her hair. As Alice ran away helplessly from His grasp, the shadows around the forest soon began to form into black snake-like tendrils, pursuing after her.

"**Alice...why are you running, silly girl...?**" The entity demanded in an angry, yet saddened tone. The child suddenly lost her footing when a black tendril tugged at her ankle and she collapsed to the ground. Alice let out a small yelp and her eyes shut tight. The static was unbearable at this point and Alice could feel the dark, ominous presence getting closer and closer... her vision becoming dulled and blurry.

Alice looked up with fear struck in her eyes at the being that loomed over her. The tall man stood with thrashing, thin black tendrils from His back like a disturbed hive of wasps. "**Sie kann nicht entweichen.**"

End of Prologue.


End file.
